Światło
by Austria1996
Summary: Rozwiązanie Królestwa Prus. Dark!Niemcy, Dark!Polska, Dark!Litwa, Prusy, Austria, przypadkowo trochę fluffu... Chyba jedno z moich ulubionych. R&R?


Prusy stał przed Polską, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

To już koniec.

Wojna się skończyła.  
>Nie ma już nic, co mógł uratować.<br>Nie ma już nic do stracenia.

Głos Feliksa, zimny i nieczuły, dobiegał do niego jakby z oddali.

-..zostaje rozwiązane...

Nie rozumiał, co do niego mówili.

- ...na zawsze... - Polska złożył papier na pół i popatrzył na Prusy – Wiesz, co to oznacza, prawda?

Wiedział. Nie wiedział. Nie chciał wiedzieć.

Poczuł mocne uderzenie w twarz, równie nierealne, jak słowa Feliksa.

- Odpowiadaj.

Chłodny, beznamiętny głos. Zimne, pełne nienawiści oczy. Błękitne oczy. Nienawiść też była błękitna

Z gardła Gilberta wydobył się cichy szloch.

- Ludwig...

Uśmiechnął się. Uśmiech był gorzki, ironiczny, prawie bolesny. Nienawistny.

- Proszę, nagle przypomniałeś sobie, jak mam na imię?

Tak, stali tam, wszyscy, wszyscy oni, i on. Feliks, poraniony, w bandażach, uśmiechnięty. Toris, zmęczony i nieco zdezorientowany, ale pewny siebie. I Ludwig. Z oczami pełnymi nienawiści i gorzkim uśmiechem.

- ...Wobec byłego państwa pruskiego...

Nie rozumiał.

Co oni mówią? Co oni mówią?

-. ..Pozostaje nam tylko jedno rozwiązanie...

Niemcy uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i z prawie czułą nienawiścią popatrzył na Prusy.

-Rozwiązanie ostateczne.

Gilbert wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem w podłogę. A więc tak to wygląda...

Polska powoli podniósł się i sięgnął po oparty o stół karabin. Machnął lekko ręką w kierunku Prus.

Dobrze, nie będzie się męczył, Feliks na to nie pozwoli, nie pozwoli...

- Poczekaj – słowo wymknęło się z ust Ludwiga i zawisło w powietrzu, przygwożdżone spojrzeniami pozostałych państw.

Gilbert mógł mieć nadzieję. Mógł. Ale nie miał. Bo wiedział, że nie może.

- Widzicie, rozstrzelanie jest mało wyrafinowaną karą. Proponowałbym jakieś... Inne rozwiązanie.

Prusy nie rozumiał, co mówią.

Zamknąć. Zostawić. Nikt nie znajdzie. Krzyk. Grube mury.

- A więc co wy na to?

Litwa spojrzał Polce w oczy.

Nie rozumiał, nie rozumiał...

- Chyba nie mamy nic przeciwko... Prawda?

- Tak.

Twarz Niemiec rozjaśnił uśmiech, uśmiech, za który Gilbert potrafiłby zabić. Ale teraz... Teraz miał za niego zabić ktoś inny.

Nie rozumiał.

Zaprowadzili, nie, zawlekli go, nie stawiał oporu, bardzo słusznie, mówił Ludwig, do jego domu, to teraz ruina, ruina, nikt go tu nie znajdzie,mówili, nie rozumiał, nie rozumiał...

- Tu.

Niemcy rzucił go na twardą, kamienną podłogę, to marmur, jego ulubiony czarny marmur, pamiętał...

- Piwnica, nie ma okien. Nie usłyszą go.

Czarny marmur, taki był w całym domu...

- Dobrze. Masz klucz – bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie.

- Tak – Ludwig skinął głową.

Skrzypnięcie zamykanych drzwi.

- Adieu, Gilbert.

Odwrócił głowę i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Do Ludwiga.

- Auf Wiedersehen.

Dźwięk klucza obracanego w zamku.

Szuranie butów po podłodze.

Ciche kroki na schodach.

Cisza...

Cisza.

Został sam.

Było ciemno, bardzo, bardzo ciemno. Nie miał nic, czy mógłby oświetlić pomieszczenie, zabrali mu wszystko, co mogłoby jako skrócić czekanie. Zapałki, nóż, nawet większość drobiazgów, schowanych po kieszeniach.

Zostało tylko kilka zdjęć. Dobrze je schował...  
>Nie zostawili nawet latarki.<br>On, Ludwig, Roderich, nawet jedno czy dwa zdjęcia Feliksa...  
>Tak bardzo, bardzo ciemno.<br>Nigdy nie miał wielu przyjaciół.  
>Ciekawe, jak długo uda się wytrzymać.<br>Miał raczej wrogów.  
>Trzy dni? Cztery? Tydzień?<br>Nawet gdyby go wypuścili, i tak nie miałby do kogo iść.  
>Jest za słaby... Nie wytrzyma dłużej...<br>Może to i lepiej.  
>Może to i lepiej.<p>

Spał. Budził się. Liczył dni. Nie wiedział. Spał. Śnił o zwycięstwie. O życiu. O tym, czego już nigdy nie zobaczy. Budził się. Przesuwał palcami po zdjęciach. Myślał. Nie chciał tego. Wracał do snu.  
>Wracał do snu, dopóki poczuł, że już więcej się nie obudzi.<p>

Obudził się.  
>Było jasno.<p>

Leżał w łóżku, w elegancko urządzonym pokoju z dużym oknem.  
>Przy nim, zaraz obok niego, siedział Austria.<p>

Uśmiechał się.

Było jasno.

- Gilbert... Jak dobrze, że się obudziłeś. Nie wstawaj. Jesteś bardzo osłabiony, naprawdę nie wiem, jak udało ci się tyle wytrzymać...

- Przegrałem... Przegrałem wojnę... - głos Prus był ledwie słyszalny.

- Wiem.

Siedzieli chwilę w milczeniu.

Było jasno.

- Jakim cudem... Udało ci się... Mnie... Znaleźć? I dlaczego... Dlaczego...?

Roderich tylko się uśmiechnął – jakby to było odpowiedzią na wszystko.

- Teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz.


End file.
